Into You
For information about the Classic routine, visit the page on the Just Dance Wiki. |game(s)= (Community Remix only) |original_game= ( Exclusive) }} "Into You" by is set to be featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a geisha with Japanese-style makeup. She has black hair in many curves connected by a golden barrette, and wears a pink and white striped robe, dark blue patent leggings, pink and yellow wedges, a black and a turquoise elbow-length glove, a pink transparent mask, a dark pink belt with a yellow diamond in the middle, and a golden choker on her neck. Background The background consists of rocky mountains and a volcano in the distance. The ground is imprinted with branch-like patterns that glow accordingly to the dancer's movement. Starting from the line "Oh baby look what you started" pink cherry blossom trees grow from the ground one by one until the chorus starts. The sky is covered in a pink smoke and cherry blossoms rising from the ground. During the chorus, the screen transitions with the scene turning white with flowers rising. The scene then turns into a closeup of tree branches flowers sprouting up, flashing to the beat and a distant image of a blossom, with this background moving in a counterclockwise circle. At the bridge, there are flowers with its petals exploding behind the dancer. After the bridge, the sky turns purple, with the ground that is normally black becoming white, not to mention the mountains. When "So come light me up" is sang in the final chorus, cherry blossoms drift down until the end of the routine. In the Community Remix, two screens surrounded by pink smoke are shown. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Join your hands together, and raise your arms while looking at the sky. Gold Move 2: Point to both directions with your hands while your arms are up at a 90-degree angle. Gold Move 3: Same as Gold Move 1, but lower your arms instead of raising them and do not look up. It is also slower. IntoYouGM1 .png|Gold Move 1 IntoYouGMInGame.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game IntoYouGM2_.png|Gold Move 2 IntoYouGMInGame2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game IntoYouGM3.png|Gold Move 3 IntoYouGMInGame3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Community Remix Into You has a Community Remix. The following are featured: * Toniuuuu (Colombia) * H3Y-Z3LnUt (U.S.A) * Ema_RB360 (Costa Rica) * NontRory UTAC (U.S.A) * Aryn Drep (Brazil) * SexyPIGOwO (Taiwan) * Draketastic (U.S.A) * Gabthenostalgic (Canada) * Tatodado (U.S.A) * LIAMDUANWDLF923 (Mexico) * TechnoBiohazard (Brazil) * SoggyPanda5 (U.S.A) * Charlie Chaplin (U.S.A) * Kirito10001 (U.S.A) * CARLOSLV (Chile) * SomaGreen (U.S.A) * H3Y-Z3LnUt (U.S.A) * Tanini Arc (Mexico) * MattValverde127 (Brazil) * ChipperAce (Brazil) * xBASTIAx (Chile) * ManoloMorin (Mexico) * RAS310 (U.S.A) * Blueberry_sans13 (Germany) * Star-Lord_Rulz (U.S.A) * PokeDancer3 (Italy) * Hiperacida (Brazil) * JimmyLeijten (Luxembourg) * FramedParsley66 (Brazil) * ALFO16 (Chile) * WavySalt8087904 (Mexico) * IcartoonSims (Brazil) * Draketastic (U.S.A) * DecidedBarley33 (France) * Prismatize- (Germany) * Blueberry_sans13 (Germany) * THIDUBRA (Brazil) * DancerGirl2k (U.S.A) * Guuh86 (Brazil) * Mr_Aikon (France) * ELI23AGI (U.S.A) * I3Lak N chrOme * CheeseGX (U.S.A) * H3Y-Z3LnUt (U.S.A) * Starfire1978 (U.S.A) * Nijishoujo (U.S.A) * WELICaioAchts (Brazil) * UnfussyKoala398 (United Kingdom) Gallery intoyoucmu_cover_generic.png|''Into You'' (Community Remix) Intoyou cover albumcoach.png|Album coach Communityremix albumbkg.png|Album background Intoyou pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos Ariana Grande - Into You Category:Songs Category:Songs on Just Dance Unlimited Party Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Leaked Songs Category:Upcoming Songs Category:Solos